hitmanrebornfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Takeshi Yamamoto
| bild = Datei:Yamamoto2.jpg | kanji =山本 武 | romanji =Yamamoto Takeshi | spitzname = 80 | alter =13-15, 23-25 (Future Arc) | geburtstag =24. April | todestag = | status = lebend | nationalität =Japanisch | verwandte =Tsuyoshi Yamamoto (Vater) | größe = 1,77 m | gewicht = 63 kg | blutgruppe =0 | mafiafamilie =Vongola | vongolaring =Regenring | ring = normaler Regen Ring (Future Yamamoto) | flamme = Regen | waffe = Shigure Kintoki | boxtier = Kojirou, Jirou | schule =Namimori-Mittelschule | klasse =7. Klasse, 8. Klasse (später in der Geschichte) | clubs = ehem. Baseball-Club | beruf =Vongola-Wächter | hobbies = Baseball spielen | essen =Sushi, Milch | magnicht = | vorkommen = Manga, Anime | auftritt = Manga Kapitel 5, Anime Episode 1 | seiyuu = Suguru Inoue }} Yamamoto ist ein sehr sportlicher Junge und seine Gedanken drehen sich nur um Baseball, das einzige was ihm wichtiger ist als diese Sportart sind seine Freunde, für die er alles tun würde. Takeshis größter Wunsch ist es, einmal Baseballprofi zu werden, weswegen er fast jeden Tag auf dem Sportplatz der Namimori Mittelschule trainiert. Er hält die ganze Sache mit der Mafia für ein Spiel und denkt das Reborns Waffen nur sehr realistische Spielzeuge sind. Von allen Vongolamitglieder scheint Reborn besonderes Interesse an Takeshi zu hegen, indem er ihn trainiert, ihm einen spezialen Baseballschläger gibt, der zu einem Katana wird, ihm speziale Tipps gibt und in der Future Arc sogar sein Privatlehrer wird. Takeshi symbolisiert den typischen Japaner, sein Vorname "Takeshi" und sein Nachname "Yamamoto" sind beides gängige Namen in Japan. Außerdem ist sein Aussehen sehr gewöhnlich, er ist ein großer Baseballfan, was ein beliebter Sport in Japan ist und seinem Vater gehört ein Sushiladen. Dazu kommt auch noch, dass er ab der Vara Arc mit einem, für Japan typisches, Katana kämpft. = Persönlichkeit = Takeshi hat eine warme, freundlich Art und man sieht ihn fast immer Lachend. Er wird von eigentlich allen in der Familie um Tsuna wegen seiner Verlässlichkeit sehr angesehen. Takeshi ist der Typ von Mensch, der mit jedem Freundschaft schließen kann. Und wenn es nicht mit der Freundschaft klappt, so sichert er sich jedoch den Respekt seines Gegenüber. So ist sichtbar, wie der sonst so unter kühlte Hibari sich für seine Kämpfe interessiert und Squalo scheint nach ihrem Kampf auch Interesse in seiner Entwicklung zu haben. Wenn man seine Freunde beleidigt oder ihnen weh tut, so ist mit Takeshi jedoch nicht sehr gut Kirschen essen. Wenn es nötig sein sollte, so ist er gewillt Dinge für seine Freunde zu Opfern, wie man im Kampf mit Ken sieht. Trotz seiner Großherzigkeit ist auch zu sehen, dass Takeshi wohl ein guter Assassin und Killer sein würde, was auch oft von Reborn bestätigt wird. Durch seinen gut durch trainierten Körper und seine schnellen Reflexe ist es ihm sogar möglich, Kugelhagel und Kanonenfeuer auszuweichen. Takeshi lernt schnell und lernte die acht Formen der Shigure Soen Schule nur durch zuschauen. Zusätzlich schafft er es sogar eine neunte Form zu erfinden. Takeshi ist außerdem genau wie Gokudera sehr beliebt bei den Mädchen, was man an Valentinstag deutlich siehtKapitel 036. = Vergangenheit = Takeshi ist der Star Athlet an der Namimori-Mittelschule und im Sport will ihn jeder in seiner Mannschaft haben. Er glaubt, dass Baseball alles ist, was ihn ausmacht. Takeshi ist er Erste, der Tsuna freiwillig in sein Sportteam aufnimmt, nachdem er mit ihm am Volleyballtunier teilgenommen hat. Als er sich beim Trainig den Arm bricht, bricht für ihn die Welt zusammen und er will sich vom Dach der Schule stürzen. Nachdem Tsuna ihm klar macht, dass man wegen solch einem Vorfall sich nicht das Leben nehmen sollte, werden die beiden dicke Freunde. Seinem Vater gehört der Sushiladen "Takesushi"Kapitel 020, in dem Familie Yamamoto auch lebt. Über seine Mutter ist nichts bekannt. = Story Überblick = Tägliches Leben Takeshi Yamamoto ist ein Baseballstar und deswegen in der Schule bekannt und beliebt, auch wenn er erst im ersten Jahr ist. Er ist immer gut gelaunt und hat stets ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Auch wenn er den Sport über alles liebt, so merkt er, wie seine Leistungen zurück gehen. Nachdem er Tsuna trifft und von seiner Entwicklung begeistert ist, fast er selbst wieder Mut und beginnt zu trainieren. An einem Tag verletz er sich jedoch am Arm und will sich das Leben nehmen, was durch Tsuna verhindert wird. thumb|left|Band 1 Kapitel 5 Im Anime befreundet sich Yamamoto mit Tsuna während eines Volleyballspiels. Danach sieht er, wie Tsuna gegen Gokudera kämpf und glaubt, es sei nur ein Mafiaspiel. Takeshi ist sofort begeistert davon und möchte mitmachen, was Gokudera nicht gefällt. Die beiden werden aber trotzdem Freunde. Kokuyo Arc Takeshi ist als Zweitstärkster der Schule gelistet. Nachdem Gokudera von Chikusa ausgeknockt wurde, taucht er auf und rettet Tsuna. Als ihm klar wird, wie schwer Chikusa Hayato verletzt hat, wird Takeshi wütend und zerschneidet eines der Yo-Yos, die Chikusa verwendet. Dieser zieht sich darauf hin zurück. Zusammen mit Reborn , Gokudera, Bianchi und Tsuna macht er sich nach Kokuyo Land auf, um der Gang die Namimori terrorisiert zu schlagen. Dort angekommen, wird Yamamoto von Ken angegriffen und stürzt zusammen mit ihm durch das Glasdach des botanischen Gartens, welches zuvor noch von Pflanzen bedeckt war. Zu Beginn des Kampfes zerstört Ken Takeshis Baseballschläger, was diesen sehr wütend macht. Tsuna über den beiden kommt sich hilflos vor und wird schließlich von Reborn durch das Loch geschubst. Takeshi beendet schließlich denk Kampf, indem er Ken eine Falle stellt. Er opfer freiwillig seinen Arm, in den Ken beißt, um ihm dann einen heftigen Schlag mit dem Ende seines Schwertes auf die Schläfe zu geben und KO zu schlagenKapitel 067. Nachdem er und Tsuna wieder aus dem botanischen Garten gekommen sind, muss die Gruppe zu erst gegen M.M. kämpfen und dann Birds Psychoterror durch die Blutigen Zwillinge ertragen. Tsuna flieht nach dem Kampf gegen Birds in den Wald, wodurch Takeshi zusammen mit Gokudera und Bianchi alleine gegen den nächsten Killer, Rokudo Mukuro (eigentlich ein Double, in Wirklichkeit Lanchia) antreten. Gokudera wird noch vor Beginn des Kampfes von dem Fieber des Tridentmoskitos heimgesucht, so beschließt Takeshi als erstes anzugreifen. Doch er hat keine Chance gegen Lanchias Stahlball, auch wenn er hinter die Technik des Angriffe kommt und wird von einem Angriff mit voller Wucht gegen einen Baumstamm geschleudert. Takeshi bleibt für den Rest des Kampfes bewusstlos. Varia Arc In der Varia Arc wird Takeshi von seinem Vater in Kendo trainiert und lernt von ihm die Shigure Soen Schule. Sein Vater zeigt Takeshi jedoch jede Form nur ein einziges Mal, danach muss er die Formen selbst trainieren. Wenn er dadurch den Shigure Soen nicht erlernen könnte, wäre Takeshi nicht würdig ihn anzuwenden. Dies kommt daher, dass Shigure Soen sehr gefährlich ist und nur die jenigen genug Können aufweisen, die ihn nur von einmal sehen erlernen. Während des Ringkampfes ist sein Gegner Superbi Squalo, beide Träger des Regenrings. Nach einem langen, harten Kampf gewinnt schließlich Takeshi gegen Squalo mit seinem neuen, neunten Stil, Mirroring RainKapitel 110. thumb|left|Kampf um den Regenringthumb|Regenring Während Tsuna Kampf gegen Xanxus war Takeshi durch die Wirkung des Gifts, welches in den Armbändern mit Minimonitor war, kampfunfähig. Erst als ihn Hibari mit dem Gegengift heilt, ist er wieder fit. Darauf hin trifft er Hayato und zusammen mit ihm geht er zur Sporthalle, um dort Chrome zu retten. Dort fallen die beiden jedoch auf eine Illusion von Mammon rein und werden gezwungen, ihre Vongolaringe herzugeben, um das Leben von Chrome zu retten. Future Arc (Ten Years Later) In der Zukunft angekommen, werden Tsuna und Gokudera zusammen mit Lal Mirch von einem Stau Mosca entdeckt. Kurz bevor dieser den Angriff starten will, wird er jedoch von einer einzigen Attacke außer Gefecht gesetzt. Wie es sich heraus stellt war es Attacco di SqualoKapitel 139, eine Attacke von Squalo. Verwundert stellen Tsuna und Gokudera fest, dass sie von Yamamoto aus der Zukunft gerettet wurden. Yamamoto scheint in den neun Jahren und zehn Monaten eine viel ernstere Person geworden zu sein; sein Kinn ziert eine Narbe. Trotzdem stellen Tsuna und Gokudera fest, dass er sein Lachen nicht verloren hat und immer noch ihr Freund ist. Yamamoto ist nun ein offizielles Mitglied der Vongola Famiglia und scheint seinen Umgang mit Schwertern stark verbessert zu haben. Er eskortiert Tsuna, Gokudera und Lal Mirch zur geheimen Untergrundbasis der Vongola und erklärt ihnen, wie die Dinge in der Zukunft stehen. Auch erfahren die beiden, dass Takeshis Vater umgebracht wurde. Später bekommt er einen Notruf von Lambo und I-Pin, die dabei sind Haru und Kyoko zur Basis zu bringen, jedoch von Millefiore Offizieren angegriffen werden. So eilt er mit Tsuna und Gokudera nach draußen, wo Lambo und I-Pin gerade von Nosaru und Tazaru angegriffen werden. Yamamoto greift ein und kämpft gegen Nosaru. Doch dann werden er, I-Pin, Lambo, Haru und Kyoko mit sich selbst aus der Vergangenheit getauscht und Takeshi hat keine Chance mehr gegen Nosaru. Er wirft sich auf Lambo und Haru um sie vor einer Attacke zu retten. Nachdem sie in den Unterschlupf zurück gekehrt sind, ist Yamamoto sofort gewillt, die Zukunft zu verändern, als er erfährt das sein Vater tot ist. Beim Training mit Lal Mirch schafft er es gleich beim ersten Mal eine Flamme aus seinem Vongola-Ring zu erzeugen, was seinen enormen Willen beweist. thumb|Future Yamamoto Wenige Tage später stehen die Wächter und Tsuna vor einem großen Problem, als Kyoko verschwindet um ihren Bruder Ryohei zu suchen, der in der Zukunft verschwunden ist. Hinzu kommt noch, dass plötzlich Hibird, der Vogel von Hibari auftaucht und den Wächtern den Weg zu ihm zeigt. Während Tsuna zusammen mit Lal Mirch nach Kyoko sucht, gehen Gokudera und Yamamoto zu dem Ort, an dem das Signal von Hibird verschwand. Dort werden sie überraschend von Gamma, einem Captain der Black Spell, angegriffen. Gokudera möchte alleine kämpfen und beleidigt Yamamoto, dass er ihn nicht brauche. Die Situation spitz sich zu und die beiden kämpfen eher gegeneinander als gegen Gamma. Erst als Yamamoto Gokudera damit konfrontiert, dass er als Recht Hand von Tsuna die Wächter zusammenführen soll und nicht sie schlecht behandeln, ist dieser bereit mit ihn zusammen zu arbeitenKapitel 151. thumb|left|Streit mit Gokudera Damit schafft es Takeshi Gokudera die Augen zu öffnen. Doch auch als sie zusammen kämpfen haben sie keine Chance gegen Gamma und werden schwer verletzt und im letzten Augenblick von Hibari aus der Zukunft gerettet. Nachdem sich Yamamoto von seinen Verletzungen erholt hat, beginnt er mit Reborn zu trainieren. Die beiden trainieren in einem traditionellen japanischen Raum, wo Yamamoto mit seinem Schwert versuchen muss, Schüsse von Reborn abzuwehren. Reborn schießt dabei mit fluorizierendem Wasser. Außerdem läuft er mit seinem Box Tier, einer Schwalbe, regelmäßige Runden durch den Unterschlupf. Doch Reborn kann ihn nur bis zu einem gewissen Punkt trainieren, da er selbst nie mit dem Schwert gekämpft hat. So gibt er ihm einen Pack mit DVDs, die er aus der Zukunft bekommen hat. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es 101 Kämpfe von Squalo sind, in denen er gegen die stärksten Schwertkämpfer antritt und dabei von Lussuria gefilmt wird. Diese Videos wecken in ihm neue Energie und nach hartem Training ist es Yamamoto im Kampf gegen Reborn möglich, dessen Hut mit seinem Katana zu zerschneiden. Vor ihrem Training versprach Reborn ihm das Geheimnis der Arcobaleno zu verraten, wenn Yamamoto sein Training erfolgreich abschließen sollte. Reborn hält sein Versprechen und erzählt das Geheimnis Yamamoto, dieser muss jedoch versprechen, es nicht vor ihrer Attacke auf die Melon Basis zu erzählen. Nach Reborns Erzählungen ging Future Yamamoto erst ein Jahr in die Major League um Baseball zu spielen, kam jedoch endgültig zu Tsunas Familie zurück durch die Videos, die im Squalo schickte. Er wollte damit den Schwertkämpfer in ihm wecken. Nachdem er zusammen mit Tsuna, Gokudera, Ryohei und Lal Mirch in die Melon Basis eingedrungen ist, treffen sie erst zusammen auf Ginger Bread, gegen den Lal kämpft und schweren Schaden nimmt und danach kampfunfähig wird. Dadurch das Irie die Basis verändert, wird Yamamoto zusammen mit Lal von Gokudera und Ryohei getrennt. Als erstes trifft er auf einen Mechaniker der Millefiore, der sich jedoch als Zwilling herausstellt. Nach einigen Startschwierigkeiten gelingt es Takeshi jedoch, die beiden zu besiegen. Danach trifft er auf Genkishi, welcher mit vier Schwertern kämpft. Yamamoto erinnert sich an die Videos von Squalo und erkennt, dass Genkishis Niederlage nur gespielt war. Auch wenn Yamamoto es schafft, dass Genkishi eines seiner Schwerter benutzten muss, so wird er von dessen Illusionen geschlagenKapitel 200. Bevor Genkishi ihm jedoch den Gnaden-stoß gibt, wird er von Hibari gerettet. Später kommt Yamamoto als einer der Letzten wieder zu Bewusstsein, als sie von Irie in seinem Labor die Wahrheit über ihre Anwesenheit in der Zukunft erfahren. Zusammen mit den anderen bekommt auch er eine spezielle Box. Arcobaleno Trials Arc Choice Arc =Fähigkeiten / Waffen= *Shigure Kintoki Takeshis erste Waffe ist ein spezieller Baseballschläger, den er von Reborn geschenkt bekommt. Sobald er ihn schneller als 300 km/h schlägt, transformiert er sich in ein Katana. Von Reborn bekommt er auch kleine Bälle, genannt "Micro Hammers". Diese Waffen sind mit Spikes versehene Basebälle, die bei Kontakt explodieren. Sein zweitet Schwert bekommt er von seinem Vater, nach dem dieser ihn in Kendo trainiert hat und ihm den Shiguren Souen Stil beigebracht hat. Dieses Schwert trägt den Namen Shigure Kintoki. *Shigure Souen Schule Yamamotos Vater bringt ihm die Shigure Souen Schule bei. Diese Technick besitzt acht Formen, vier Offensive (Angriff) und vier Defensive (Verteidigung). Die neunte Form entwirft er selbst. Diese Schwert Technik wird in der Familie weitergegeben und jede Generation fühgt eine Form hinzu. Yamamoto jedoch hat schon 3 Formen hinzugefühgt. :1. Shajiku no Ame 車軸の雨 (Axle of Rain) - Offensiv. Takeshi greift frontal an und attackiert sein Gegner mit viel Beschleunigung und Druck an. :2. Sakamaku Ame 遣らずの雨 (Surging Rain) - Defensiv. Takeshi windet Wellen von Wasser um sich, duckt sich und richtet sein Schwert vor sich als Schutz. :3. Yarazu no Ame 遣らずの雨 (Last Minute Rain) - Offensiv. Takeshi benutzt diese Technik um Chrome im Himmelskampf zu retten. Er lässt sein Katana fallen, tritt es mit seinen Füßen um es wie ein Dolch fliegen zu lassen. :4. Gafuu Juuu 五風十雨 (May Wind, October Rain) - Defensiv. Diese Technik verwendet Takeshi im zweiten Kampf gegen Genkishi. Er synchronisiert mit der Atmung einer seiner Gegner um Attacken auszuweichen. :5. Samidare 五月雨 (Early Summer Rain) - Offensiv. Yamamoto greift seinen gegner an, trifft ihn jedoch nicht, denn er lässt das Schwert fallen und fängt es mit der anderen Hand wieder auf! Erst dann greift er seinen Gegner richtig an. Wurde zu erst im Kampf gegen Squalo gezeigt. :6. Bis jetzt unbekannt, voraussichtlich defensiv. :7. Shibuki Ame 繁吹き雨 (Blowing Rain) - Defensiv. Takeshi hält das Schwert rückwärts und dreht es, um eine schützende Wassermauer zu erzeugen. :8. Shinotsuku Ame 篠突く雨 (Pelting Rain) - Offensiv. Diese Technik wurde von Takeshis Vater erfunden, um einen Freund zu beschützen. Die Klinge wird dazu benutzt, um um den Benutzer herum zu schlagen. :9. Utsushi Ame うつし雨 (Duplicating Rain) - Offensiv. Wurde von takeshi während des Kampfes mit Squalo erfunden, um sich zu verteidigen. Er kreiert eine Reflektion im Wasser, verschwindet und attackiert seinen Gegner, wenn dieser die Reflektion angreift. :10. Scontro di Rodine (Clash of the Swallow) - Offensiv. Wurde von Takeshi in der Future Arc während seines Trainings mit Reborn erfunden. Eine Gezeitenwelle umgibt ihn, während er von seiner Schwalbe geführt, angreift. :11. Beccata di Rodine (Swallow's Break) - Offensiv. Takeshi schlägt mehrere Male mit der Klinge mit nur einer Hand. :Aggregate Art: Jiunka (Shower's Transformation) - Offensiv. Takeshi greif seinen Gegner mit einer Box des Regenelements an, was die Bewegungen des Gegners verlangsamt und ihn an einer Stelle festhält. Reborn meint, dass Takeshi für diese Attacke all seine Techniken zusammentun musste. * Boxen thumb|Asari Ugetsu :1. Rondine della Pioggia (Regen Schwalbe): Der Name der Schwalbe ist Kojirou, Yamamoto benutzt sie zum direkten Angriff mit ihr oder für die Attacke Scontro di Rodine. Während des Choice-Spiels sieht man, dass sich Kojirou ebenfalls in eine Waffe verwandeln kann und somit vermutlich auch ein Teil seiner Vongola-Box ist. Kojirou verschmilzt mit dem Shigure Kitonki. :2. Jirou (Vongola-Box): Yamamotos Akita Inu, der drei seiner neuen Schwerter trägt. :3. Cambio Forma: Asari Ugetsu: Kojirou verschmilzt mit dem Shigure Kitonki und bildet das größte der vier Schwerter, währed Jirou die restlichen drei trägt. Auf dem Kitonki ist die römische I eingraviert. Mit seinen Schwerter kann Yamamoto nun auch fliegen. = Kämpfe = *vs Hibari – Verloren *vs Ken – Gewonnen *vs Chikusa – Nicht beendet *vs Lanchia – Verloren *+ Gokudera vs Squalo Superbi– Verloren *vs Squalo – Gewonnen *+ Gokudera vs Mammon – Verloren *(Future Yamamoto) vs Nosaru – Nicht beendet *+ Gokudera vs Gamma – Verloren *vs Nosaru – Nicht beendet *vs Genkishi – Verloren *(nur Anime) + Ryohei vs Vipers Box Waffe – Gewonnen *(nur Anime) + die anderen Ringwächter vs Reborn - Verloren *vs Saru (Genkishi) – Gewonnen = Charakter Songs = * Oretachi no JOY! (mit Gokudera * Minna suki daze * Our Promise (mit Gokdera) * Der Nachfolger des Regens * Famiglia ~ Versprochenes Land ~ (gesamter Reborn Cast) * Famiglia ~ Versprochenes Land ~ (erweiterter Cast) * Ashita ni Mukatte = Trivia = * es ist sein Traum, einmal Profibaseballer zu werden * sein Sternzeichen ist Stier * sein Lieblingsinstrument ist die Wataiko Trommel * wird von Gokudera immer Baseball-nut genannt = Referenzen = en:Takeshi Yamamoto Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Vongola Kategorie:Mafia Kategorie:Namimori Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Regen Element Kategorie:Unoffizielle Namen